horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Eileen
'Eileen '''is a survivor and major character in the episodic roleplay [[ZombieApocalypse|''ZombieApocalypse]]. She is portrayed by Eva Forte. Pre-Apocalypse Eileen married Romeo and together had Victoria and Marvin. She worked as a psychiatrist before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 At some point, she and Romeo began to rebuild the community that is now known as Westhaven. "Justice" Eileen greeted the Siden-Rocheport group, welcoming them to Westhaven. She offered them a spot in the town if they chose to stay and explained she and her husband, Romeo, had worked to restore the town's electricity and running water. Eileen interviewed each member of the group, in doing so she hoped to gain a deeper understanding of who they were and where they may fit into the community. She learned of Quebec's recent actions, specifically murdering Roswell and attempting to murder AJ. After speaking with Quebec, Eileen decided to put him in jail, saying that he showed no remorse for his actions and needed to be punished. Eileen welcomed the rest of the group again before leaving with Kyla and Kristy, taking Quebec to jail. "Around Every Corner" She did not appear. "Corruption" Eileen is seen leaving the jail with Kristy and Kyla. Later, she called the residents of Westhaven to the town square, explaining that Craig had been attacked and kidnapped and that Petra was presumably abducted as well. When Kristy demanded to go after them alone, Eileen told her to take a small group with her, saying that it'd be easier with more people and that they could watch each other's backs. Eileen hugged Kristy, wishing her luck, and thanking the group for going after them. After Kristy's group returned, Eileen was shocked to learn that Petra and Derek had been killed. She asked Kristy what had become of the criminals, Kristy telling her they wouldn't be a problem anymore. Eileen asked Kristy to come with her, saying she must be weary after the day she'd had. Eileen and Kristy left together. "How Far We've Fallen" Eileen asked Kristy to explain what happened, learning the kidnappers were cannibalistic zealots. Kristy explained Derek's brash actions leading up to his death. Eileen stated that he'd always been a hot head and that he was bound to die eventually and that she was glad he hadn't gotten anyone else killed. Kristy seemed off put, prompting Eileen to explain that her main priority was the survival of Westhaven and it's best and brightest citizens. Eileen told Kristy that she was truly sorry for Derek's loss, telling her not to dwell on his death and to use his mistakes to become a better survivor and that if she did, the world would never take her down. She gave Kyla the rest of the night off and left with Marvin and Victoria. Later Eileen, Romeo, and a militia of citizens swarmed the jail as the prisoners attempted to break out, having taken the jail guards hostage. Quebec attempted to shoot Eileen, learning the guns weren't loaded. Eileen threatened them to give it up now, or else. The prisoners ignored Eileen's warning and things quickly escalated, Eileen ordered the militia to fire on the prisoners and force them back into the jail, leading to Yumi and Wilson's deaths. After the prisoners were forced back inside, Eileen told them not to expect to be as free as they'd been, locking them inside and leaving. Killed Victims This list shows victims Eileen has killed. * Yumi (caused) * Wilson (caused) * Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Notes